Coming Out Of His Shell
by SoullessSaul
Summary: He was hurt. He was afraid. He was broken. She was happy. She was brave. She was friendly. She was everything he wanted to be. He was beneath her, but then she spoke. To him. And she fixed him. NaruHina Lee/Sakura Shy!naruto Prankster!Hinata BACK FROM HIATUS SOON!
1. Friendship

**Heya Guys! I'm back again, for a shy Naruto fic! In this fic, Hinata will be brash, brave, and loud. Very loud. Naruto, on the other hand is quiet, timid, and crushing on Hinata. Hinata, being so loud and bold, won't notice his crush for a while, and will repeatedly friendzone him for a little. I promise I won't make you guys wait too long though! Oh, and for the purposes of this fic, Rock Lee is the same age as Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…...yet.**

 **Coming Out Of His Shell**

Hinata was running. Running from Iruka, the victim of her latest prank. She looks behind her, checking if the coast is clear, and she pulls some camouflage paper up. She lets out a breath of relief, but she sees some chunin running by, and clamps a hand over her mouth, to stop her laughter. Once they have all gone by, she drops the paper, and sighs. "That was a good one! I can't believe Iruka-sensei taught the whole class on the ceiling though…" She starts walking towards her home in the Hyuuga complex. "I should have led the guards closer to my house!" She grumbles. She starts the long walk across Konoha, and while she walks, she takes stock of herself. She is five foot, which is above average for someone of her age. She has already started, erm, developing, and she is much farther along than the rest of her classmates.She never wears feminine clothes, normally wearing a long purple, blue, or black jacket. As she walks, she hums a light melody. She sees a villager running towards a group of other villagers, but something is wrong; they are all gathered around a single spot, and they are shouting and kicking something.

"Demon brat!"

"Nobody wants you, just die!"

"You brat"

"Die! Die! Die!"

She watches, horrified, for about 2 minutes, before they disperse, leaving a small bundle of blood and bruises. He curls up into a ball and sobs, before grabbing a left over kunai. "Hey!" Hinata shouts. He ignores her, putting the kunai above his heart, more tears falling. "STOP!" I scream, trying to keep my own tears in. I dive at him, pushing him down. He drops the kunai, and curls up into a ball, sobbing again. "P-p-please don't hu-hurt me an-an-anymore." He whispers, obviously scared of Hinata. Hinata tries to give him a reassuring grin, "I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm gonna be your best friend! Sore o shitte iru!" Naruto stares at me, tears still running down face, obviously confused. "F-fr-friend?" He whispers. Hinata thinks, " _I'm gonna' have to help him with that stuttering problem! Sore o shitte wa!"_ "Yeah, friends! What's your name, new friend?" Hinata shouts. "N-naruto, bu-but why would y-you be fr-friends with me?" Naruto mumbles. "Because, I want to! I want to be your friend, so you never have to be that sad again!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Next day, at Academy=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto was sitting in the back of the classroom, an hour before class even started. What was he going to do, where was he going to go? He sighed, but didn't let himself cry, he had to be strong! Hinata wouldn't cry, I have to be strong like her! ( **A/N At this point, Naruto idolises Hinata, the crush comes a little later.)** He puts his head down, but immediately picks it back up when he hears the door quietly open, and he sees Hinata tiptoeing in. "H-H-Hinata?" He says quietly, too quiet for Hinata to hear. "Heh, Iruka-sensei won't ever see this comin!" Naruto's face gets slightly red, knowing he was too quiet for her to hear. He says, a little bit louder, "H-h-hi Hi-Hinata-san!" Hinata spins around to look at him, tense, before seeing who it was, and losing her tenseness. "Oh. I thought you were Iruka-sensei, Naruto-kun! How's it goin'?" Naruto blushes at the honorific, before saying quietly, "G-good H-hinata-chan. W-what are you do-doing here so early?" "Oh, well I'm gonna prank Iruka-sensei, Naruto-kun!" She tries to whisper, but her whisper is like normal talking. Naruto's blush comes back at the honorific, and he says, "H-how are you go-gonna d-do th-that Hinata-chan?" Hinata notices his blush, and she asks, "I'm not sure yet, do you have any ideas? And why do you keep blushing so much?" "W-what? I-I'm not bl-blushing!" He shouts. "Man, boys are so weird." Hinata mumbles, still confused about his actions. "Anyways, do you have any ideas for my prank, Naruto-kun?" she says, deciding to ignore his weird behaviour. "W-well m-maybe we co-could put a ch-chalk eraser on th-the door, so it hi-hits Iruka! I h-have th-this special glue, f-from when I *mumbling*" "What Naruto-kun?" Hinata responds. Naruto pauses, and says softly, "I used to d-do pranks, be-before everyone st-started attacking me. It u-used to j-just be insults." Hinata's jaw drops, and she screams, "YOU PRANKED PEOPLE?!" "Y-yeah, H-Hinata-chan, b-but th-that was a l-long time ago." He stops talking when Hinata tackles him with a hug, his whole face burning. "I knew I made a good choice in friends!" Hinata shouts, before pecking him on the cheek. He faints, and collapses out of her arms. "Uh… Naruto-kun? Wake up! *sigh* Jeeze, boys are so weird. You're still my friend though, even if you are a weird boy! Sore o shitte wa!" She searches his pockets, and finds a small bottle of glue. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll do your prank for you! Sore o shitte wa!" She covers four chalk erasers in the special glue, and balances them on the door. She drags Naruto back to his spot, before taking the seat next to him. She puts her feet up on the desk, and her hands behind her neck, and closes her eyes. When Naruto wakes up, five minutes later, he hears snoring, and sees Hinata, sleeping in that position. He stares for a minute, before sighing, and taking his seat. He hears Iruka's voice, coming closer, before he taps Hinata. One of her lavender eyes slides open. "H-hinata-chan, I-I-Iruka-sensei is co-coming." Both of her eyes pop open, and she gives Naruto a wink. They both turn their eyes to the door, before Iruka walked in. All four chalk erasers fall on his head, and Hinata burst out in laughter. "Hinata! You baka!" He then tries to remove the erasers from his hair, but they just pull on his hair, stuck firm. Hinata's laughter gets even louder, and she gasps for air. Naruto even lets out a few giggles. "I got you Iruka-sensei! That's Naruto-kun's special glue! It's never coming out of your hair!" Hinata shouts. Iruka gets ready to shout, even activating his big-head jutsu, before realizing what she said. "Naruto-san helped you prank me?!" "Yeah, Iruka-sensei! He came up with the idea! Tell him, Naruto-kun!" Naruto mumbles something indiscernible, before looking down and playing with his fingers. Iruka thinks, ' _Good, maybe Hinata-san can get poor Naruto-kun to come out of his shell.'_ He watches Hinata make jokes with naruto, and then he watches her sling her arm around Naruto, grinning, and giving him a noogie. Naruto's whole face was red. ' _Oh! It looks like little Naruto-kun has his first crush!'_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Time skip to lunchtime=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hinata was dragging Naruto to meet her friends. "A-a-are y-you su-sure they w-will like m-me H-h-hinata-chan?" Naruto said nervously. "Sure they will, Naruto-kun! And if not, I'll beat em' up!" Naruto blushes at that statement. "Oy! Choji! Shika! Kiba! Get your lazy asses over here!" He sees a boy laying on the ground, staring at the sky, flip her off. A chubby boy walks up, eating from a bag of chips. The last boy sprinted up, with a puppy running behind him, looking like he had way too much pent up energy. "Hey guys, this is my new friend, Naruto!"

"H-h-hello, m-my na-name is Naruto." Naruto mumbles, nervous. Choji says, "Hey Naruto, i'm Choji Akimichi!" Kiba walks up to him, sniffs him, and then basically shouts, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka! Konoha's number one genin to be! You smell weird! Like...foxes or whatever!" Naruto doesn't know how to respond, so he says, "O-oh, umm, th-thanks?" Shikamaru sighs, and says, "Yo. I'm Shikamaru. You happy Hinata?" Hinata grumbles, and shouts, "Get up you lazy ass!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=Time skip to the day of the Genin Exam=-=-=-=-=-

 **(A/N This story will be where the narrator can only see Naruto's thoughts from now on, unless another pov is notated)**

Naruto was nervous. There was only five minutes left until the exam, and he was ten minutes from school. He had to take the long way, because there was a group of villagers waiting for him, trying to prevent him from taking the exam. He was sprinting as fast as he can, trying to get to the Academy. His self-confidence had finally improved a bit, because he finally had a few friends. Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru were all good friends with him now, but he was closest with Hinata. Naruto has a huge crush on Hinata, but she is still oblivious. Konoha's number 1 hyperactive kunoichi was not the best when it came to observations. Naruto was breathing heavily, but he kept running. He couldn't let all the training Hinata-chan did with him go to waste!

* _Flashback*_

" _C'mon Naruto-kun, I know we can find a style you like!" It was the end of their training for the day, but Naruto still couldn't find a taijutsu style that he liked. When Hinata left, he walked to the Shinobi Library. It had extensive knowledge of jutsus, taijutsu styles, and ninja history. He snuck in through the window, and walked to the taijutsu section. He had read most of the scrolls, but that was when he saw one. It was just the beginning scroll, and it had no advanced scrolls accompanying it. But something drew Naruto to it. Kami Doragon no Sutairu, it was called. He opened the scroll. It looked like a brawler style, using quick but powerful strikes to daze your opponent, and then finishing with a powerful strike. It says that in the more advanced scrolls, the more powerful finishing techniques and grappling moves can be found, but the more advanced scrolls aren't there! Naruto's face turns glum from that, but he just takes the scroll, and moves to the jutsu section. He grabs some scrolls on chakra control, and then leaves._

Naruto had now mastered all of the moves in the taijutsu scroll. He now wears twenty pound ankle and wrist weights everywhere, because many of the techniques in the scroll require speedy blows and kicks. He was nowhere close to Lee, because he didn't need to be. He had evaluated his strengths and weaknesses, and decided that he would be a taijutsu specialist, with a secondary specialization on ninjutsu. Naruto finally reached the academy, smashed the door open, and sprinted to his classroom. He smashed the door to the classroom open, right as Iruka started testing the first kid. He took his seat next to Hinata. "What took you so long?" She whisper-yelled. "Th-there was a gr-group of shi-shinobi waiting f-for me" He said, with his perpetual stutter whenever speaking to Hinata. "Of course there was! The bastards hate you!" she whispered again. "Hyuuga Hinata!" Iruka shouted from the testing room, and she stood up and sprinted in. ' _C'mon Hinata-chan! I know you can pass!'_ Five minutes later, she runs out, and gets in a victory pose, with two peace signs up, sending a wink at Naruto. Her hitai-ate was tied around her shoulder, and she pranced up the stairs to her desk. "G-g-good j-job Hina-chan! I knew y-you c-could do it!" Naruto says in his soft voice. "Thanks Naru-kun! You can do it too! Sore no shitte wa! Just be confident! It doesn't matter that you don't have a taijutsu style yet, just punch and kick as much as you can, and they should pass you." Naruto blushed, not only at the nickname, but also because Hinata didn't know about all of his secret training. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto hears his name, and stands up. He slowly walks into the room; even though he had done all of the chakra control exercises somewhat successfully, he still didn't have enough control to perform the Bunshin. "H-h-hello I-Iruka-sensei." Naruto mumbles. "Hello Naruto-san, welcome to the genin test. First, we will test your taijutsu." Naruto walks up to Iruka, and whispers, "C-can y-you pr-pretend I d-don't have a taijutsu style if H-hinata-chan asks? I h-haven't told h-her about my t-taijutsu style y-yet." Iruka simply nods, and says, "You will be sparring with Mizuki-san here. When I say begin, begin the fight."

I walk onto the sparring mat, and Mizuki does the same on the opposite side. "Ready? Hajime!" Iruka shouts. Naruto, with his weights still on, sprints at Mizuki, and doing as the **Kami Doragon no Sutairo** dictates, and unleashing a flurry of fast blows. Mizuki blocks most of them, but a few make contact with his ches. That is the good thing about his style, you don't have to make contact on all of the blows, just enough to daze your opponent, and then finish them. It would be even more powerful when he found the advanced scrolls, and could use grapples and intermediate blows. Naruto changes to a two pointed fist for striking pressure points, when he is hit in the head with an axe kick. Mizuki follows with a back-spin hook kick, and finishes with a push kick. "I w-will de-defeat y-you!" Naruto then unleashes a huge combo of fast punches, knocking Mizuki back. Mizuki is obviously dazed, maybe even has a concussion. Naruto has a small style, knowing he can use his only finisher. He sprints up, jumps in the air, and announces his technique, " **Kami no piasusutoraiku!"** Naruto starts with a jumping back-spin hook kick, followed by a flurry of blows to the face, and finishing with a bicycle kick.

The **Kami Doragon no Sutairo** is meant to be supplemented by chakra, elemental or normal, but it can be extremely useful without, as can be seen by Mizuki's unconscious body, toppling to the ground. Iruka is gaping at him. "Uhh...good job Naruto! Next, we will test your jutsu, and then you will be free to go!" Naruto blushes at his compliment, before preparing for the jutsu section. The written and ranged test happened yesterday, so all that is left is the jutsus. "First, show me the Henge!" Naruto did a perfect henge of Iruka. "Good! Now, the Kawarimi!" Naruto substitutes with Iruka's cup of water, and then substitutes back. "Alright! Now, the Bunshin!" Naruto gulps, and creates a pathetic, dead looking clone, that is discolored. Iruka winces, and sighs, "You can't make the bunshin?" Naruto shakes his head, looking like he's going to cry, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't pass you. You can try again next year." Naruto is barely stopping himself from crying, bows, and walks out. Hinata walks up to him, asking where his hitai-ate is. Naruto runs out, tears streaming down his face. "I c-can't b-b-believe I l-let Hinata-chan d-down like that!" He runs to the tree by the entrance, and sits down on the swing. He wipes at his tears, trying to hide his pain. "I th-thought I c-c-could do it, but I am j-just wo-worthless." Just as he calms down, he sees people flooding out of the Academy, running to their families.

"Look at the brat!"

"I'm glad he didn't pass!"

"Why did the Hokage even let him com here?"  
"That brat would kill everyone if he was a ninja!"

"I hope he finally kills himself"

These remarks made Naruto want to cry again, but he managed to hold himself back. He sees Hinata begin to walk over to him, and sighs. She is probably gonna hate him for letting her down. "Naru-kun, why did you run away?" Hinata says, in her normal loud voice. Naruto just ignores her. "It's okay Naru-kun! I know you can pass next year! Sore o shitte wa!" "W-w-whats the p-point Hina-chan? I c-can't e-even do a s-stupid Bunshin!" Naruto says, slightly louder than normal. "It's okay Naruto! You have me to train you! And, you know I love you! So, I will always stick with you! Sore o shitte wa!" Naruto's whole face goes red, and with even more stutter than normal, he replies, "Y-y-y-you l-l-love m-me?" "Yeah! You are my best friend!" She says, oblivious to Naruto's hopes being crushed. "Heh y-yeah Hina-chan. F-friend..." "Hey, Naruto-san." Mizuki says as he walks up, "Can I have a private talk with you?" Without letting Naruto answer, he pulls him aside, and says, "It's unfair, huh? Well, I know of a way that you could be a ninja."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Time skip to the forest, but pause for a second=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **A/N Alright, I had to say some things before we continue. This universe is radically different from the original. Sasuke is a year older, and he is on a team with Tenten and Neji, with Kakashi as their jonin sensei. Sasuke still has fangirls, but many are in the year under him. Rock Lee is a year younger, and therefore, Guy waited a year to get a team, so he can get Rock Lee. In this universe, the teams are different. The strongest taijutsu students are on one team. The strongest ninjutsu and strongest weapons students are the same. Guess who the top three taijutsu students will be. Yup! Hina-chan, Naru-kun, and Lee-sama are all gonna be on the same team! Activate, sunset jutsu!**

Iruka was panting, hard. He had been running around for an hour, looking for Naruto. He had stolen the Scroll of Seals! "Naruto!" He shouts, still running. "O-o-over h-here!" Iruka hears. He stops running, and goes in the direction of the voice. He then stumbles upon Naruto, looking elated. "I d-did it Iruka! I l-learned a j-jutsu from th-this scroll! Now I can b-be a ninja, r-right?" "What?! Who told you that bullshit?!" "M-m-mizuki-sensei did!" At this moment, a fuuma shuriken flies at Iruka, who immediately pulls Naruto to the ground with him. Mizuki walks out, a smug smirk on his face. "Hello, Iruka. You're early!" "Cut the crap, Mizuki-me!" Iruka shouts, dodging another fuuma shuriken. "Hey, Naruto-san, do you want to know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki says. "No! It's forbidden!" "On the day you were born, the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked. The fourth tried and tried, but he couldn't kill it! So he sealed it, into you!" Naruto looks shocked for a second, before collapsing to his knees. "I'm a d-demon. A m-m-murderer!"

" **Pshh. yeah. You wish, kit."** "N-nani?!" Naruto says, responding to the voice in his head. He does not notice the fuuma shuriken coming his way, and Iruka jumps in front of it. "W-why Iruka-sensei?" Iruka groans, and responds, "Because you are me. I was so alone after the Kyuubi, that I just shrunk into myself. But you are not the Kyuubi. You are Naruto Uzumaki!" then, Iruka collapses. Naruto feels immense rage, but some of it does not feel human. "I w-will k-kill you!" Mizuki laughs at him, saying sarcastically, "Yeah, i'm real afraid of that stutter. I'm going to kill the Kyuubi today." Naruto forms one seal, the ram seal. One hundred Naruto's pop into existence, and Mizuki gulps. They charge him, beating him for a minute, before all but four disappear. "T-two of you g-grab his arms, and the other t-two his l-legs. Pick him up, st-straight upwards." Naruto says coldly. "You die t-tonight, traitor." Naruto meticulously, but quickly makes hand seals; Tori, inu, I, Mi, Ushi, Ne, Tora. He then holds out his hand, towards mizuki, and shouts, " **Hikari no saigo no kasukana!"** All of the light seems to be sucked out of the area, gathering around his hand quickly, before forming into a spear of light, surrounded by kunai of light. "Goodbye, traitor" Naruto says with steel in his voice, and launches the jutsu. They hit their mark, dead center, piercing his body. He collapses to the ground, lifeless. Naruto is stoic for half a second, before throwing up and violently shuddering. He is interrupted when he hears Iruka groan. "I-Iruka-sensei!" "Heh." He pulls the shuriken out of his back. "Yup. It's me, gaki!" "I th-thought you d-died! A-are you o-okay?" "Yeah gaki, i'm good. Hey, close your eyes!" "uhh… o-okay Iruka-sensei" Naruto was a little suspicious, but he kept his eyes closed. "Okay...open em'!" Iruka didn't have his headband, then he felt his forehead, and realized what happened. "Th-thank y-you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto gave Iruka the strongest hug he could manage.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==Placement day!==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hinata was down in the dumps. She was going to be placed onto a team today, and she wouldn't even be with her best friend! She almost cried this morning, but she stayed strong. She was Hyuuga Hinata! The Hyuuga Heiress! The White Eyed Prankster! She didn't cry, but Naruto sure did. Man, she still doesn't get boys! They are so weird, but Naruto is the weirdest! Like, for some reason, he constantly blushes around her! ' _Whatever_ ' she thinks, ' _I'm gonna make sure that my team is the best team ever! Sore o shitte wa!_ ' She finally reaches her classroom, but when she walks in, she is hugely surprised. There he is! Naruto! And he has a Hitai-ate tied around his forehead sideways! "Naru-kun!" She screams, "Did you pass?!" "Y-yeah Hina-chan, I d-did a s-second test and p-passed!" Hinata grabs him in a hug, not noticing his entire face go red. She gives him a peck on the cheek, and he looks like a tomato. ' _Do not faint, do not faint, do not faint_ ' He lets out a high pitched squeak when she does it again, before fainting, slumped down on his desk. "Huh?" Hinata says. Iruka witnessed all of this, and barely restrains himself from cracking up. "Alright, settle down! You bakas all passed, so now you're gonna get assigned to a Jonin sensei! You guys aren't my problem anymore!" He gets a classrooms worth, minus one, of death glares, gives a nervous chuckle, and continues, "Well, I'm just gonna announce the teams." He announces a few teams, all numbered before he facepalms, "Hinata, i'm sorry. Team...erm... _Guy_ will be Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, and Uzumaki Naruto." He sighs when the door explodes open, and a man in vibrant green spandex, with a hideous bowl cut, bursts in, and screams, "My youthful students! Follow me to the roof, where I may truly show you my springtime of youth!" And then sprints out, with a kid in similar green spandex following him. I sigh, wishing I had a different sensei, before dragging naruto's unconscious body out.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=On the roof=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Guy was happy. He finally got to take Lee-kun as a member of his genin team! And, the other two look promising too! "Alright! Now, you must tell me about yourselves! I must know the youthfulness of my new students!" Guy says cheerily, "Lets start with you, the shy one! Tell me your name, your hobbies, your likes, dislikes, and youthful dreams!" Naruto sighed, before saying quietly, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I l-like ra-ramen and r-rabbits and" He glances at Hinata longingly, before continuing, "I dislike b-bullies and the t-t-time it t-takes to make r-ramen. My hobbies are...t-training, and my d-dream is to b-be the st-strongest n-ninja, s-so I can p-protect my friends." Guy claps, and says, "Yes! I will help you pursue your youthful dreams! Next, the Hyuuga!" "My name is Hyuuga Hinata! My hobbies are pranks, and growing flowers! My dream is to be the best ever Hokage, Sore o shitte wa! My dislikes are, uhh, mean people! And I like my best friend Naruto!" Guy could see Naruto's hopes get crushed, and he thought ' _Ouch, friendzoned. That's harsh, especially for someone as youthful as him!_ ' "Yes! I will make sure you achieve your dreams! Lee! Finish this gathering off, be the most youthful ever!" "Yes Guy-sensei! I am Rock Lee! I like training and Sakura-hime! I dislike bullies and people who don't think I can be a good ninja! My hobbies are training and training! My dream is to be the best taijutsu-only ninja ever!" "Lee!" "Guy-sensei!" "Lee!" "Guy-sensei!" They tearily embraced, and a sunset appeared behind them. "Kai. Kai! KAI!" Hinata shouts, before covering her eyes. Naruto, unsure how to react, kicks Lee in a _private_ place. The sunset disappears, as Lee collapses, crying anime tears. "Lee!" Guy shouts, before sighing, and saying to Naruto and Hinata, "Meet me here at 0700 hours tomorrow morning, for me to give you a most youthful test!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-==Time skip, to the test==-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto was scared. What if he failed the test? What would happen? He finished the cup ramen he was eating for breakfast, took a shower, and then walked out the door. He locked his door, and walks down the stairs of the apartment building. When he exits the door, he sees something unexpected; a grinning Hinata, rapidly waving at him. "H-H-Hinata-chan! W-why are y-you here?" He said, while trying to flatten his hair. "I came so we could walk to the training grounds together!" She says. "O-oh. Well l-lets g-go!" Hinata gives him a grin, and slings her arm around him. Naruto's cheeks tint red, but he manages not to faint. "What do you think the test is gonna be, Naru-kun?" Naruto blushes at her nickname and mumbles, "I d-don't know b-but since we're the t-taijutsu team, it will p-probably be tai-taijutsu." Hinata says loudly, while glaring at a random pickpocket, "Yeah, you're probably right! You're really smart, Naru-kun!" Naruto blushes, and mumbles something nobody could understand. Hinata laughs, and gives him a noogie. Once they reach the training ground, they see Lee and Guy on the ground, doing situps at an inhuman pace. Hinata shouts, "Oy! Get off the ground! We're here now!" Guy and Lee immediately jump off the ground, and Guy shouts, "Right, it is time to test my youthful students! Your test will be….sparring with each other!"

 **Sorry, but I'm gonna leave it here. I hope you like my take on the shy Naruto challenge! BYEEEE!**


	2. Defeat

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2! This chapter will be all about Team Guy's fighting tournament, and their firstfew missions! I hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review, so I can get better!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, well, this fic would be the canon, sooo...**

 **Coming Out Of His Shell**

"What?!" Hinata shouts, "I don't wan't to fight Naru-kun!"

"Your youthfulness knows no bounds, Hyuuga-hime!" Guy shouted, with anime tears pouring down his face, "Truly, you will be a great kunoichi!" Lee slides in without moving, somehow, with matching anime tears pouring down his face, "Yes! Such devotion to your friends! Truly, your youthfulness knows no bounds!"

They both give an exaggerated bow to her, and Hinata, extremely confused at this point, responds slowly, "Umm...thanks? I think?"

"However, Hyuuga-hime, you must do this test! I must know of all of your fighting methods, so I can help your youthfulness grow!" Hinata sighs, realizing she would make no progress with this man. She feels a soft, timid touch on her shoulder, and looks over to see Naruto. "U-um H-hina-chan, I th-think we sh-should just listen to G-guy-sensei. I also k-kinda want to see L-lee-san fight." Naruto says timidly. "I don't know Naruto, I really don't want to fight with you." Naruto blushes, and obviously doesn't want to fight Hinata either. He doesn't say anything else, but Hinata sighs. "Alright, I guess we can do this. But I'm gonna win it all! Sore o shitte wa!" Naruto giggles, and Lee launches into a rant about her youthfulness.

"Alright!" Guy shouted, "Let me explain the rules. First, Naruto and Lee will do battle, then Lee and Hinata, and finally, Hinata and Naruto! Whoever wins two matches, gets to pit their youthfulness against me! If the person can defeat me, then they are truly the most youthful person ever! Yosh!" Naruto sighs, and mumbles, "I w-wish I w-wasn't going f-first." "You can do it, Naru-chan! You'll win, sore o shitte wa!" Naruto blushes, and walks onto the mat. Lee sprints on, extremely excited to fight a new opponent.

 **Rock Lee vs. Uzumaki Naruto**

"I hope our fight will be most youthful, Naruto-kun! I will give it my all, you should do the same!" Lee shouted, still obviously elated. "I ag-agree L-lee-san!" Naruto says, his stutter much lest pronounced in his excitement. "Alright! I want a fair fight! No ninjutsu, no genjutsu, and no weapons, just the most youthful art of Taijutsu!" Guy shouts. "Tell me when you are ready! Lee gets into a nice guy pose grinning and giving two peace signs. Naruto just nods at him. "You can do it Naru-kun! Sore o shitte wa!"

Naruto drops into the fighting stance of **Kami Doragon no Saito** , and gives Hinata a thumbs up, while Lee just gets into a normal fighting stance. "Ready? Hajime!" immediately, Lee sprints ahead at inhuman speeds, attempting to deliver a kick to Naruto's head that would have put him out of commission. Naruto bends backwards, letting Lee's momentum take him over, before performing a back handspring and delivering a few quick blows to the back. "Good hit Naruto!" He shouts, before hitting Naruto with a bicycle kick. Just before Lee hits him, Naruto side kicks him in the back, pushing him away, and decreasing the impact of the kicks. "Wow Naruto-kun! You're really good!" Lee then sprints at him, shouting, " **Konoha Senpuu!** " He spins in a green tornado, hitting him with a kick to the head and a kick to the legs. _'I've gotta step up my game!'_ Naruto thinks. "Alright L-Lee-san, i'm going to my f-full capacity!" He takes off his weights, dropping them, before sprinting at Lee. "Woah! You're so fast Naru-kun! Sore o shitte wa!" Hinata shouts. Naruto hits Lee with a flurry of extremely fast punches, before finishing with a roundhouse kick to the face. While Lee is dazed, Naruto gets ready to use his final technique. " **Kami no Piasusutoriaku!"** Naruto shouts, unleashing a jumping back spin hook, but Lee manages to backflip away. Naruto follows him, unable to stop his arms because they are going so fast. Naruto hits Lee with the final bicycle kick, breathing heavily from the exertion.

-=-=-=With Guy=-=-=-

Guy was elated. This fight was going wonderfully. He could truly see great potential in Naruto! There was only one problem; he looked afraid to hit Lee. Guy turned his attention back to the fight.

-=-=-=With Lee=-=-=-

Lee was feeling youthful. "I'm glad to fight someone as youthful as you, Naruto-san!" A frown finds its way onto Lee's face. Why did Naruto seem to be holding back? "Naruto-san!" "Y-y-yes L-lee-san?" Lee gives Naruto a thumbs up, all the while dodging blows from Naruto "I'm going all out now! This is when my youthfulness can shine!" Lee then removes his weights, dropping them. Naruto gulps when he sees the indents they make in the ground. "Don't be afraid, Naru-kun! You can do it! Sore o shitte wa!" Hinata screams, waving pom-poms she got...somewhere. "Yes Lee! Show everyone your springtime of youth!" Guy shouts, anime tears streaming down his face. Lee then rushes forward, but all Naruto can see is a green blur. Naruto doubles over, feeling what feels like a train collide with his stomach. Lee then delivers a back kick to Naruto's head, sending him flying, unconscious. "Guy-sensei! My youthfulness has prevailed!" "Yes Lee! I declare you to be the winner!" Lee gets into a nice guy position, before sprinting over to Naruto's unconscious body. "Naru-kun! Please be okay Naru-kun!" Hinata shouts, obviously worried. Lee picks up Naruto's body with ease, before bringing it over to Hinata. "Here Hyuuga-hime! I am sure that he will be fine! He is simply unconscious!" Hinata sighed, and took Naruto from him, before gently setting him down. She is slightly angry because of the bruises and the broken nose, and she shouts, "You better be ready for our fight Lee, 'cause I'm all hyped up now! Sore o shitte wa!" Hinata gets into the ring, and starts bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Yes! Your youthfulness truly knows no bounds! Let us make this a most youthful fight! Yosh!" Then Lee runs into the ring, still with his weights off. As this is happening, Naruto's eyes flutter open, still dazed. He pushes himself up, feeling his broken nose. "Unggh…" He groans, before he is surprised by his nose sliding back into place. Hinata glares at Lee, but it doesn't appear to faze him. "Ready? Hajime!" Guy shouts, and Lee immediately sprints at her. Hinata makes a single hand sign, and shouts, "Byakugan!" Veins bulge around her eyes, and she is granted the ability to see...everything. She sees him running at her, and attempts to hit him with a Jyuuken strike, but he twists away from it. He turns the movement into a tornado kick, but Hinata hits his foot with a Jyuuken strike, effectively rendering that foot useless for kicks. "Yosh! I am truly excited for this fight!" He jumps into the air, and brings his foot down in an axe kick. She barely dodges, and his foot makes the ground shudder. She then launches a barrage of Jyuuken strikes. Most are dodged, but one hits his arm. His arm flops uselessly to the side, and Hinata shouts, "It's time to finish this! Sore o shitte wa! **Eight Trigrams: Thirty-two Palms!"** " **Two!** " She throws two palm strikes, neither connect. " **Four!** " Only one hits, paralyzing his leg. Hinata grins; he's a sitting duck. " **Eight!** " He manages to dodge the first four, but when he takes a blow to the hip, he knows he is done. He falls to the ground, avoiding the last attacks of the technique. "I must concede! You win, Hyuuga-hime! I must train harder!" Lee shouts. "Yeah! I'm the best! Sore o shitte wa!" Hinata shouts, pointing at herself. She sees Naruto walking up, and she shouts, "Did you see that Naru-kun?! I totally kicked ass!" Naruto blushed at the attention, and says timidly, "Y-yeah, Hina-chan y-you we-were so g-good! Way b-better than m-me." He mutters the last part, but Hinata still hears him. "Aww, don't say that! You were great!" "Yes Naruto-kun! I feel that your youthfulness truly shined!" Lee shouted, and Guy added, "Yes! You will be a most youthful student!" Naruto blushes at all the attention, and looks at the ground. Hinata envelops him in a hug, and his face goes completely red. "You better give it your all when you fight me, 'cause I'm not holdin' back! Sore o shitte wa!" Hinata shouts, obviously confused about his blush. "Ugh...boys are so confusing." "Y-yeah H-Hina-chan, I will give it my all!" Naruto says, managing to make shouting sound quiet. Hinata runs in, excited to see her friends new fighting style. Naruto walks in, much slower, obviously reluctant to fight Hinata. Hinata activates her Byakugan once again, and Naruto drops into his fighting stance. Hinata is bouncing on the balls of her feet, eager to get the fight started. Naruto was stiff, afraid of hitting his only friend. Afraid she would _hate him_ , just like everyone else. "Ready? Hajime!" Right as Guy finished speaking, Hinata rushes Naruto. Naruto sees her coming, and when she throws a Jyuuken strike, he front flips over her, hitting her three times in the back of the head before landing. He then takes three strikes that he could have easily dodged. Hinata immediately notices something, "You-You're going easy Naruto! I thought you would give it your all!" Naruto looked down, obviously ashamed. "Fine! I'll finish you then! **Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!** " Naruto stood there, taking all of the attacks. Once she finished the sixty fourth, he collapsed. She looked disgusted with him, and Naruto felt the urge to cry. She opened her mouth, angrily shouting, "I can't believe you! I thought you respected me, but you are just pathetic!" **'Kit! Prove yourself! Prove yourself worthy for your mate! Don't embarrass me!'** Naruto then felt waves of obscenely powerful chakra pass through his body. He screams in pain as all of the closed tenketsu are forced back open. " **We're not done. You want me to fight you? Fine! Let's go!"** Naruto shouts at Hinata in a demonic voice. "Yeah! Let loose! C'mon, I won't accept a weak fight!" Hinata shouts back. Hinata is putting up a brave front, but internally she is feeling slightly worried. For once in their lives, Guy and Lee are both speechless. Naruto lets out a growl that shakes the very earth, before flying at her. He sinks is fist into her stomach, just as her kick breaks his nose. Hinata was immensely surprised when his nose slid back into place, and he charged her again. Now, Hinata had never been the most observant person, so she didn't notice the thin sheen of red chakra. However, even she noticed that none of her attacks were doing any lasting damage. And while she had a pretty large amount of chakra, nobody could have the kind of chakra it would take to fuel this chakra strength. Her eyes widened when he made a ram seal and shouted **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** 100 copies of Naruto pop into existence, and all immediately charge her. In a display of extreme skill, she manages to dispel most of them without moving from her spot. Kaiten truly is a remarkable jutsu. She is panting, exhausted, and when she looks up, Naruto is there, and she feels an impact in her head before everything goes black.

-=-=-=One hour later=-=-=-

Hinata's lavender eyes blink open, to a sight that she sees often; her wall. She sighs, knowing that she was defeated. She wonders how Naruto got that massive strength. "I hope Naruto isn't mad at me for calling him pathetic, I just wanted him to get angry so I could have a good fight!" She hears a knock at the door, and says, "Who is it?" "Hinata-dono, your father is calling you to his office." Hinata groans; probably one of his stupid lectures about honoring the clan's traditions and finding a good suitor or whatever. She gets out of her light purple pajamas, and puts on her normal attire; a neon purple jacket (the only worse ninja colour would be orange!), over a white t-shirt, and a pair of light purple short-shorts. She grins at herself; her father hates this outfit, not only because it is not proper, too much skin, but also because she started wearing this when she started pranking, and that makes her father hate the outfit even more. She sighs, knowing that she can't postpone this meeting anymore, before opening her door and walking out. She silently pads to her father's office, nodding to a few branch members on the way. She made a promise, a long time ago, and she would keep it.

* **Flashback, one year before Hinata meets Naruto** *

 _Hinata was running away from a teacher again. She put a whole bunch of senbon on his chair, and he sat on them, and when he jumped up, he got covered in flour from the trap she set above him! It was hilarious. She did it because the teacher kept picking on this shy little boy that she didn't know. A whole bunch of people liked to bully him, and Hinata has no clue why. Hinata finally made it to her safe place, a little garden in the Hyuuga complex that nobody except her came to. However, today someone_ was _there. A branch member, who had just witnessed his father killed for trying to protect him from the caged bird seal. The clan leader, Hiashi, killed him with the seal, and applied it to poor little Neji too. Hinata didn't see him as she sprinted in, because he was sobbing in the fetal position, and she tripped over him. "Oww… that hurt my face!" Hinata says, and Neji uncurls to look at her. "A-are you here to kill me too?" He sniffles, continuing, "It's my fate as a branch member, huh? To die because you want me to?" He wipes another tear, before his eyes harden. "I won't let you!" He drops into the fighting stance of Jyuuken. "No!" She shouts, "I'm not gonna kill you! Why would you think that?" Neji allows his guard to drop slightly, before he tells her his story. Hinata is horrified, and she says, "I'm gonna be Hokage and the leader of my clan! When I'm the best Hokage ever, I'll make sure nobody else gets hurt, sore o shitte wa! And I never break my word, 'cause it's my nindo, my ninja way!" "R-really? Y-you think that you can change our clan and be hokage? From that day forth, Neji and Hinata slowly became great friends._

 _*_ **Present day***

Hinata raised her head, hesitated for just a moment, before pounding on the door. She hears the soft baritone of her father, seemingly floating out of the door, "Come in, Hinata." Hinata opens the door, and as she walks in, shouts "Yo oyaji, what'cha need?" She drops down onto the mats laid out on the floor, chugging the delicate cup of tea. Her father sighs, takes a sip of his tea, and says, "Where did I go wrong, to have a daughter with such little decorum? Well, Hinata, I simply wish to know of your team, and any potential strengths and weaknesses. I also want a description of their personalities. " Hinata, outraged by his spying, but knowing that yelling at her father will get her nowhere, spits, "Fine, but I know what you're doing! Lee is amazing at taijutsu, so fast you can't see him when he moves, and so strong it feels like getting hit with a train, but he is extremely reckless. Guy-sensei is like Lee times ten. And Naru-kun- I mean Naruto is really strong, and he has a unique fighting style, but he's really timid and shy. And he blushes a lot. Boys are so weird!" Her father simply nods, seeming a little taken aback at the blushing, but chuckles at how oblivious his daughter is. "They seem like they will be a good team for you. Maybe this Naruto will be a voice of reason for you. Have you found any passable suitors yet?" Hinata felt her rage slowly start to build. "I told you _father_!" she shouts, "I will not be married off like some kind of chattel!" "Hinata, please-" "No! If you won't listen to me then- then I'm leaving! I'll live somewhere else! I'll never speak to you again!" She then storms out, running for her room. She grabs a bag, and fills it with clothes, stuffing in her stuffed animal Neko-chan, and also putting in kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, and everything else she would need. She hears the pounding feet of the Hyuuga guards, and looks around frantically. Her eyes fall on her open window, and she walks over to it. She climbs out of it, leaving a ball of about twenty explosive tags under it. She giggles about the fact that even when running away, she still manages to set up a prank. When she lands, she sprints out of the complex hiding in a bush. Once she catches her breath, she forms a ram seal, and says, "Kai!" She hears a huge boom, and five terrified screams. She breaks out into laughter, before sprinting off.

Naruto woke up screaming. He had another nightmare, this time where Hinata hated him for hurting her. He knew that if she hated him, he would have nothing else to live for. He loved her, as a best friend and more, so if she didn't want anything to do with him, his mind would shatter. He heard pounding at the door, which confused him. It was five in the morning! He got up, still shirtless, and walked to the door. He pulled it open, seeing Hinata. He blushes, finally noticing his shirtlessness. "Hey H-hina-chan w-whats up?" He says softly. Why is she staring?

Hinata finally made it to Naruto's house. She pounded on his door; the more time she had to explain, the better. When he opened the door, she couldn't help but stare. Since he was not allowed to go anywhere, all he could do was train, and it sure paid off. He had a toned six pack, and his arms rippled with lean muscle. Hinata barely stopped herself from gaping, but she knew she had stared for a bit too long. "Erm..well, could I explain inside?" she asks, tearing her eyes away from her best friends body. He wordlessly steps aside, closing and locking the door behind her. "W-w-what is it H-hina-chan?" he asks her, slightly confused. "Well, uhh, I kinda ran away because I don't want to have an arranged marriage? And I can't really go back because if I do I will probably be locked in my house until he finds someone to force me to marry. So um, can I stay here for a while?" Naruto thought about what she said, a little angry about the arranged marriage part, before he said, "A-alright under o-one con-condition." "What, Naru-kun" she asks, not knowing Naruto's nervousness. "I w-w-want to h-have a pi-picnic w-w-with you." Hinata is confused by his offer, oblivious to what he is actually asking. "Of course! We are best friends! I'm gonna go put my stuff away, be right back!" she turns her back on him, not seeing the sadness cross his face. He hears the closet door shut, and masks his hurt. "Alright!" she shouts "I'll set up my bedroll on the ground, and then maybe we can buy some breakfast?" "W-what? N-no! You t-t-take my bed!" Naruto says, affronted at the thought of letting his best friend sleep on the ground, continuing, "You s-sleep in my b-bed until I can g-get you a c-cot!" "Really? But it's your house!" Hinata says, surprised at his commitment. "Y-yeah! I-I'll be f-fine!" Naruto responds. "Okay, I guess…" Hinata walks back to the closet, and brings all of her stuff to Naruto's room. Naruto hears some giggling, and he walks over to his room to see the cause. He blushes when he sees what she is giggling at; his hugging pillow, which is a pillow that he has hugged so much it conforms to his body. It's bright, neon orange. He blushes, and mumbles, "I c-can't s-s-sleep without h-hugging something." He hears a squeal, and she says, "Kawaii!" Then, she turns around, and sees his shelf of stuffed animals. "Kawaii!" She then hugs him, causing his whole face to go red. Naruto manages to extricate himself, scampering to the kitchen, getting his last few eggs out of the fridge. He cracks them into a bowl, adding milk, shredded cheese, and seasoning. He turns on the stove, pouring the mixture into a pan. He stirs the mixture, and adds some bacon and mushrooms. He hears a shout of "BACON?!" and stomping feet as Hinata runs in. "Oh my god Naruto, you are literally the best friend! I didn't know you could cook!" Hinata says excitedly. Naruto blushes, saying in his soft voice, "I l-learned because b-buying take out f-food was too ex-expensive. I also r-really enjoy c-cooking. On th-that note, w-what do you w-want for dinner?" Hinata thinks about it for a second, and asks tentatively, "Can you make ramen?" "Y-yeah, I th-think so." Naruto says, before turning back to the scrambled eggs. Once they are done, he puts about ¾ of the pan on a plate, and puts a tiny portion on another plate. He brings them both to the table, before telling hinata, who was slumped on the couch, "H-hina-chan, b-b-breakfast is r-ready." Needless to say, she scarfs the food down in record time, before looking at the clock. "We gotta go, Naru-kun! We're gonna be late!"

-=-=-=At the training ground=-=-=-

"It burns! Oh! The agony!" Hinata shouts, finally finishing her 500th lap on her hands. This had to be the most brutal training ever, but she could already feel herself growing stronger. How could Naruto do all of this and still have energy? He even agreed to do 750 like Lee and Guy. "Oh! I'm only halfway done, and I'm in agony!" She was told to do 500 pushups, situps, squats, and star jumps when she got back. She sighs, and gets into pushup position. After only fifty, her arms buckle, and she collapses. She sees Guy, Lee and Naruto coming up, still on their hands, and not tired at all. "How do you have so much energy?!" She shouts. Guy shouts back, "It matters not, Hyuuga-hime! All that matters is that this training will make us stronger!" Hinata sighs, knowing it is true. Her jaw drops open when she sees Lee and Naruto doing handstand pushups. "HOW?!" Hinata shouts. Naruto gives her an upside down smile.

-=-=-=One hour later=-=-=-

"Alright my youthful students! Training is done for today, and tomorrow we will get our first mission! Yosh!" Guy shouts, sprinting out of the training ground. Lee follows suit, saying a simple goodbye. Naruto gives Hinata a smile as she struggles to get off the ground. "Naru-kun?" "Yes Hina-chan?"

"I can't move." Naruto giggles at this, before enquiring, "W-what would y-you like m-me to do?"

"Um...can you carry me back to the house? And, i'm sorry for taking up space in your house. I ran away before thinking about it."

Naruto says, "It's f-fine Hina-chan. I'll c-carry you back t-to the house." Naruto then picks her up bridal style, his whole face red, pointedly not making eye contact, and he starts walking back to his apartment. Hinata is babbling on and on about inane subjects, but Naruto is too embarrassed to respond. When they get to his apartment, he opens the door, and quickly brings Hinata to his bed. He unceremoniously drops her on the bed, and runs out blushing. ' _Boys are so weird'_ Hinata says, before getting under the covers. She hears Naruto setting up the couch to sleep in, and sighs.

Naruto was pulling out the couch, getting it ready to sleep on. He is in the middle of getting the pillows and blankets on it, when he hears, "Naru-kun?"

"Yeah Hina-chan?"

"Your bed smells good, thanks for letting me sleep in it! Nighty-night!"

Naruto's whole face is cherry red, and he is thinking about what she said. While to someone more outgoing as him, that would not be considered a big deal, he is a shy child who just basically got told he smells good by the girl he has a crush on. He lies down in bed, and just stares at the ceiling. He sighs, and closes his eyes, knowing that there is no point to dwelling on it.

-=-=-=Mindscape=-=-=-

"W-where a-am I?" Naruto asks himself, confused about why he appeared in a sewer. He hears a growl from behind him, and spins around. He begins to shiver when he sees a giant, nine-tailed fox, in an equally enormous cage.

" **Hey kit, why are you here?"** the fox grumbles, **"I was busy planning to kill you once I manage to escape."**

Naruto just keeps shivering, afraid to answer. The fox rolls his eyes, before saying, **"It was a joke. This seal is so strong that I can only escape if you let me. I just brought you in here to talk to you."**

Naruto finally musters up some courage to reply, "W-w-w-what d-do you m-m-mean y-you want t-t-to talk to m-me?"

" **Well kit, I have to talk to you about your shyness, and if you're lucky I have a gift to give you."**

Naruto blushes at the mention of his shyness, but his blush disappears at the mention of a gift, "W-what kind of g-gift do you m-mean?"

" **Well kit,"** he responds, **"One of my other Jinchuriki happened to possess a rather unique doujutsu, and I have the ability to give it to you. Anyways, you need to get over this stupid shy bullshit! It reflects badly on me! What will my family say when they see that i'm stuck in a stuttering weakling? I can imagine, my annoying otouto, '** _ **Oh look, my almighty Nee-san, the Kyuubi no Yoko, stuck in a poor little child who can't even talk right! My jinchuuriki can control all the sands of the desert! Your jinchuuriki can't even be around girls without collapsing!'**_ **"** Naruto can't even blush at the accusation, too confused about the family concepts. **"Alright kit, the doujutsu is yours, but it won't activate until you truly need it. Just remember, stop being so shy! And if you like that pale eyed hyuuga bitch, just ask her out! Alright, I'm gonna send you to your normal dream now."** The kyuubi gives a feral grin, not allowing Naruto to respond, and sends him to a rather _intimate_ dream about the lavender eyed Hyuuga heiress.

-=-=-=With Hinata=-=-=-

Hinata had gotten up to get a drink, but then she noticed Naruto start to act strange in his sleep. First, his face flushed pink. This was what had originally gotten her attention. That was what happened to him whenever she hugged him or did anything like that! Maybe he was dreaming about her. Then, he started to mumble things, for once without a stutter. But the things he was muttering really confused her. And then, the weirdest thing of all, he said, still asleep, "Okay, you were right, it did help my stuttering. Now untie me please." Then he rolled over and fell into a deeper slumber. Hinata shakes her head, thinking, ' _Boys are so weird, I mean, who moans in their sleep?'_

-=-=-=Next morning, with Naruto=-=-=-

Naruto woke up, and immediately felt something wrong. Naruto remembered his dream last night, his whole face went red, and he took the sheets off of the couch. He threw them down the laundry chute, replacing them at a speed he didn't think possible.

 **Alright folks, I'm gonna go ahead and end it here. Next chapter should be the start of the Bridge Arc, and no, his doujutsu won't activate then. You guys are gonna have to wait a while to see that. Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm gonna try to make the next one longer. Alright, cheery-bye!**


End file.
